The present invention relates to an arrangement in liquid sprayer containers, such as bottles of glass or metal cans, wherein a liquid is contained under excess pressure and which are equipped with a mechanism for discharging the liquid in an atomized form, i.e. in the form of a spray.
The most common liquid containers of this kind are the so called aerosol cans wherein the liquid is kept under pressure with the aid of a propulsion or dispersion gas. Although their function is completely satisfactory these aerosol cans still suffer from several drawbacks. For instance, since these cans are in fact pressure vessels they constitute a safety risk under certain circumstances. Furthermore, when the container is being used, as gas, freon, is expelled together with the liquid being discharged, and this gas has proved to have very unfavourable pollutive effects on the atmosphere.
To eliminate these drawbacks a variety of constructions has been devised wherein the excess pressure necessary to atomize the liquid during the discharge thereof from the container is obtained at the very instance of use of the can or bottle. A common feature in these constructions is the provision of a head on the can or bottle which head is equipped with a mechanism including a valve and a pump. With the aid of this mechanism the liquid is dispersed in an atomized form from the container through a nozzle upon each pumping movement.
The advantage of an arrangement of this kind is the possibility to use an ordinary, conventional bottle which thus need not be a pressure vessel. However, with none of the prior-art constructions of this kind has it hitherto been possible to achieve that the liquid being discharged remains in a satisfactorily atomized form during the entire pumping movement. The moment of dispersion during each pumping movement furthermore is so short that as a rule it is rather complicated to carry out a continuous working operation when several successive pumping movements are required. In several prior-art devices the problem is badly solved constructively, with the result that the pump mechanisms may stick and the valves leak.